The Devil Hero Year 1
by SadAngel262
Summary: Inspired from Majora-Arcana's challenge. Hiruma Yoichi is invited to Hogwarts at the age of 11. But nobody knows that he is "The Chosen One". What will happen? Rated T (May be changed to M later) for Hiruma's language, fight scenes and blood. I suck at summaries but please read. NOT A YAOI
1. Prologue

**OK I've got to tell ya something. In this story, no one knows that Yoichi is "The Chosen One". Everybody thinks that it's Harry Potter. Even Dumbledore.**

**I don't own Eyshield 21 or Harry Potter. Please don't shoot me with a bazooka.  
**

**And also... **

**REVIEW OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH A BAZOOKA  
**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the black-haired baby he was holding. _"Harry Potter" _He thought. _"The Boy Who Lived."_

Little he knew, that the real _hero_ was far away, and in a far worse situation that Harry was.

Somewhere in Japan

She collapsed. She couldn't go any further.

"Yoichi, I'm so sorry." She whispered and dropped dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**FINALLY IT'S HERE! My first chapter! The first one was a prologue, but I forgot to change it. I'll update this story every Wednesday and Sunday. Although I'm not sure about Wednesdays 'cause I have school and because I leave in Austria, it's all in German T_T. But anyway…**

**If you'll review, I will give you a large suitcase with virtual money. If you don't… well… It's just that Hiruma will chase you with his AK-47…**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**I don't own nor Harry Potter, nor Eyeshield 21 characters. I only own the story. Oh, and I also don't own Youtube. The principal is my OC that mostly like will be never showed again.**

"**Talking" **_**"Thinking"**_

**P.S Harry and Hiruma are the same age.**

Dumbledore chuckled. Today he'll be very busy.

"Did you send the letter to Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"And to _him_?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"But what?

"Is it really OK to let him be here? I mean…"

"We still don't know what is his future. Maybe It's a mistake."

"Yes sir…"

**Meanwhile in Japan**

"Urgh... Damn alarm clock."

Hiruma sat on his bed. He looked at the "Damn alarm clock", which seemed to be broken. He just smashed it.

Hiruma hated school. But since he had nothing better to do, he started getting ready.

**20 minutes later**

Everybody was staring at the kid who was walking. Spikey black hair, elf-like ears and demon-like teeth. He lived alone, in an expensive hotel and was always carrying a pistol with him. There were some rumors that this kid is somehow related with mafia and the police still can't catch him. His classmates started to call him "Demon Lord" or "Devil in a human body" . Like he'd care. He didn't need any friends.

As the young "Devil" reached the school grounds, he looked at his watch. He was 20 minutes late. The gates that led to the main school building were already closed. Well, it's not like it's a problem for this town's Demon to get in. He walked around the gate, searching for something. Finally, he found it.

Hiruma took out a brick, that had a little cross drawn on it. If it was the only drawing on that wall, it might've attracted some attention. But there were lot's of Graffiti on this wall (All done by Hiruma, who was surprisingly good at that), so no one paid attention to the little cross. But that little cross had a lot of secrets hidden within it.

When the brick was completely removed from it's place, a button could be seen. Hiruma pushed the button and a little passageway appeared in the ground. The "Devil" kid smirked and jumped into the passageway. He pushed the button again, and the passageway closed. He started walking.

**A couple of minutes later**

"Hiruma Yoichi, you're late again! And why are you're not wearing your uniform!"**(Author's note: I don't know how old are kids when they start to go to Junior High, so forgive me if I made a mistake.)** shouted a fat teacher with big round glasses and matching earrings. Almost everyone in the class (including Hiruma) hated her. No one has ever passed her test. Except one person. **(Author's note: I'll tell who is it later.)**

"Shut up, old fat hag"

As usual, everybody were staring at him. The "Demon Lord" was always late, didn't wear any uniform and was insulting every single teacher. Because of him, many teachers weren't able to continue working in the school. But he was very smart at the same time. His classmates believed that it's the reason he still wasn't kicked out of this school. If somebody tried to kick him, he'd kick that "somebody" very hard. He wasn't of a bully, but everyone still tried to avoid him.

"THAT'S IT HIRUMA YOICHI, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

**In principal's office.**

Nagano Tamura looked at the window. He couldn't take Hiruma anymore. Today he's going to expel him.

"Hiruma, I can't bare you any longer. I'm going to expel you!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiruma smiled evilly. If you're ever gonna see him smiling like that at you, prepare to run. Run fast and don't look back. Change your name, move to another country and maybe he'll not find you.

Hiruma took a tape out of his bag.

"This tape shows how you got into a drunken frenzy, and how are you running around the city, saying: "I am god, bow down to me, hot ladies!" completely naked. Hmmm… I wonder how will everyone will react to this…"

Tamura suddenly felt like taking a pistol and shooting himself_." How did he get that video? It happened on my summer vacation! Wait, don't tell me… it was put on YouTube! Calm down, you checked it, remember? But still, how did he do that?"_

"So what you're gonna do, principal?

"Y-you can go. There is no point to expel you on the last day of the school, anyway."

**Big Time Skip**

"Alright, everyone. Have good summer holydays. I hope that you won't lose all of your knowledge during the break!"

"_At last this bullshit called school is over"_ Hiruma thought.

"Hiruma!"

"_Not her again."_

He turned around. There stood a girl that was a little lower than Hiruma. She had short pink hair. Her name was Mamori Anezaki. She was the "perfect child" type. Best grades and protecting weak kids from bullies led her to the Class President position. But Hiruma hated her. She suspected him in almost _everything _that was happening and gave him endless lectures about that you should listen to the teacher and respect them.

"What the hell is it this time?"

"Were you picking on Sena again? Answer me!"

"Shut up. I didn't. Besides, if he get's protected by you all the time, this fucking shrimp deserves a good beating." said Hiruma calmly. He got used to her after a while, so now her words meant to him less than nothing.

"Um, Mamori Nee-chan. Hiruma wasn't-"

"Sena, don't interfere" glared Mamori.

"H-hai"

"How pathetic. You're afraid of her. You don't even deserve to be bullied."Hiruma walked away, leaving Mamori with her anger.

**Time skip**

Hiruma opened the door with a key. And he saw something strange.

There was a white owl sitting on his window frame.

**OK, now about pairings: I still don't know which one to choose, so vote! Here's the list:**

**HirumaxMamori**

**HirumaxOC (You must write what kind of OC you want)**

**Hiruma x any of the Harry Potter girls (Again, write which one)**

**Hiruma x Any girl from other anime. (Write which one)**

**HarryxLuna**

**GermionexRon**

**HarryxGinny**

**GermionexMalfoy**

**HarryxCho Chang**

**That's all. Add any others if you like. You can also add Senax… but him and Mamori will be shown in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya! Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Pairings: You can still vote. And yeah by the way, if some of you want yaoi, then I'm sorry, I don't make any. BUT I can write that Harry and Malfoy fall in love in Hiruma, while Hiruma doesn't. And MAYBE I will make some HarryxMalfoy in the end. But I don't thonk so.**

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter.**

**Also, review and I will give you a lot of virtual choco chip cookies!**

Hiruma looked at the owl before taking any action. The owl was white, medium big and was holding a letter in its beak.

"_What the hell?"_ thought Hiruma _"There are no white owls in Japan. In any case, it has nothing to do in my flat."_

Hiruma took his new alarm clock that he bought yesterday and aimed at the mysterious owl. He threw the alarm clock but the owl dodged it. He started throwing random things then, not caring what they were. And it dodged. From a side view, it looked like this owl was trained specially for moments like that.

At last, Hiruma lost his temper. He took out his new AK-46 and aimed at the owl. He started to shoot. In the process, he damaged the window, some of the wall and some bullets even got outside, leading to screaming people and lots of swearing. But the Devil Kid didn't care. He was concentrated on shooting the white owl.

At last, he stopped. There was some smoke and when it disappeared, the owl wasn't there.

"_Damn owl." _Hiruma thought. _"If it'll dare to come here again, I'll definitely kill it."_

Hiruma looked down. On the floor, there was a small letter. It was green, with a golden "H" on it. He opened the letter. Inside, something really strange was written.

_Hiruma Yoichi,_

_Because of your magical abilities, you've been invited to Hogwarts- a school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The school starts at 1st of September. The train to Hogwarts leaves at exactly 11 a.m. at King's Cross station from the 9 ¾ platform. Please have the following things on the list down below when you're on the train. They can all be bought in the Diagon Alley:_

_Your wand_

_Your school robe (black)_

_Potions- 1st year_

_Charms- 1st year_

_Transfiguration- 1st year_

_History of magic- 1st year_

_Astronomy- 1st year_

_Herbology- 1st year_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts- 1st year._

_Note to parents: 1st year students are not allowed with their own broomstick._

_We'll be glad to see you at the school this year._

_Sincerely, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore._

"_What the fuck is this shit?!"_ Hiruma thought _"Some wizarding school? You must be fucking kidding me."_

But something was just not right about this. Ever since he remembered himself, strange things were happening to him. For example, when someone who's stronger than him tried to punch The Devil Kid, some sort of a shield appeared before him and protected him from the puncher. That'd attract more attention to him, and that means more trouble. So he learned how to protect himself and dodge quickly. Still, strange things still happened to Hiruma, and he couldn't stop it. On the other hand, this letter could be just a coincidence. So it's better to forget about it.

He tore the letter apart and burned it. This letter was nothing more but a piece of junk to him. He instantly forgot about the letter and started thinking about some other things, like finding out ,who will be his teachers next year and how to blackmail them.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

"Sir, the owl came back." said a tall man around 20 years old with short black hair, dark eyes and in a dark blue robe, with a silver "A" on it. You could see that he was really worried about something.

"You look worried, Atticus. Has anything happened?" said Dumbledore.

"The owl came back injured. I'm afraid if we'll send the next owl, it won't come back at all. Sir, do you still think that we should let Hiruma Yoichi be here? He could be dangerous for other students." said Atticus, still looking worried.

"Yes I still do. If he won't be here, his magic can go out of control and cause some problems. If Hiruma will come here, he could learn to control his magic and we we'll be able to look after him."

"But how can we do that? If the owl came back injured, that means Hiruma Yoichi didn't believe in what was written in the letter. There's no way that he'll come."

"Well, we could still send somebody after him."

"Yes, but, who? Everyone is afraid of him."

"Are you afraid of him, Atticus?"

"No, but-"

"It's settled then. You'll go."

_Somewhere in Japan_

In a small room, four people were standing. They seemed to be concerned about something.

"We mustn't let Hiruma Yoichi go to school. We still need him on our side. You three will go and capture him." Said a man in a dark green coat.

"Yes sir."

"Sai, you'll be the leader." With this words, he disappered

The boy he was talking to, was around 17 years old. He had short blonde hair, was about 7'7 high, wore black jeans, bloody red T-shirt and dark grey boots. After he heard that he'll be the leader, his face turned into a "I-don't-care" expression.

"Wait! How is HE the leader?!" Shouted a girl about 14 years old. She was 5'4 high and had grey hair, that was split into 3 ponytails and reached her waist. She wore a short blue dress with silver sneakers and a black jacket.

"Because I'm better, you annoying parrot." Replied Sai coldly.

"What did you call me, you asshole?! I swear, one day I'll-"

"Shut up, Zakuro." Said a man with long brown hair. He wore dark blue jeans with a black belt, black T-shirt with a white cross on it and Black-and-grey sneakers. He also had two piercings and was about the same age as Sai.

"But Akuto-"

"I said, shut up."

"Yes."

"Have you both finished talking yet? If you did, let's go already."

"Yes, Sai-sama."

_A few minutes later_

"So how the hell are we supposed to find Hiruma Yoichi again?" asked Zakuro with a "I-don't-want-to-do-this" look.

"According to my database, he lives in this building." Said Akuto, pointing at a certain building.

"Let's go and check it out, then."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've got some cool news!**

**For every DN Angel fan out there, I'm making a Bleach and DN Angel crossover, featuring Dark and Daisuke!**

**I've almost finished the first chapter, and it soon will be here :)!**

**Ok, now back to this chapter...**

**Pairings:**

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR HIRUMAX? !**

**I pay respect for all my readers and reviewers, so here are all the suggetions that you made:**

**HirumaxMamori**

**HirumaxLuna**

**HirumaxErza (Fairy Tail)**

**Hirumaxnobody at all**

**Pairings including Harry, Sena etc. will be presented in the next chapter.**

**R&R! You are also free to critic, so if you have a FanFiction account, go ahead! I want to become a better writer!**

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter. But I do own Atticus, Sai, Akuto and Zakuro. You can find more information about them at my profile page.**

**Now, let's get to the chapter! YA-HA!**

Hiruma was doing some research on the internet, when he heard a noise. It was coming from outside.

"_What the heck is going on?" _ Hiruma thought. He looked out of the window.

"We've finally found you, Hiruma. Or should I say _"The Chosen One" _?"

"_The Chosen One?" _Thought Hiruma _"What the fuck?"_

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hiruma.

He studied them. The first one was a girl with long grey hair. She wasn't really tall, but looked older than Hiruma. The second one was about 17 years old. He had short blond hair, and was taller than the girl for about 2 meters. The third one was as old as the blond-haired guy and had long brown hair. He was a bit shorter than the blond one.

"The name is Zakuro." Said the girl.

"And we don't need to tell you our names." Said the two other guys.

"Tch. Whatever. What do you need from me anyway?" said Hiruma."

"Like you don't know." Said the guy with brown hair.

"Join us already! The Dark Lord is waiting!" shouted Zakuro.

"_The Dark Lord? Who the hell is he?" _Thought Hiruma.

"I don't care if some fucking Dark Lord is waiting for me. Now get the hell outta here!" he yelled.

"Maybe we got the wrong person? Sai, are you sure that he's _the one_?" asked Zakuro.

"Shut up, Zakuro. I'm never wrong. He matches the description. Elf ears, sharp teeth, spikey black hair and green eyes." Said the blond one coldly. "Or do you know another kid who looks like this and is eleven years old? I think you don't."

"Let's just make this quick. We can capture him easily, he doesn't seem to have any magic yet. Teaching him dark magic will be easy." Said Akuto.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Akuto chuckled and mumbled something. The next moment, they were on the building's rooftop.

"Oh yes you are. Take out your wands. We'll be using manipulation on him." Commanded Sai.

"Yes, Sai-sama." Said both Zakuro and Akuto.

They took out thin, medium-length wooden sticks. Zakuro's was black and had some wolf's fur on it. Sai had a dark red one, with thin black lines. Akuto had a light brown stick, with no design at all.

They pointed their wands at him and shouted:

"_**Imperious!"**_

There was a sparkle from their wands and a strange grey light flew out of them. It looked like some sort of lightning.

Hiruma tried to dodge the grey lightning and succeeded. He kept dodging for some more strikes but shortly ran out of energy. He was cornered.

"_**Imperious!" **_Shouted the trio.

Hiruma felt like he started to lose control of his own body. He started flying and when he stopped, he was hanging in midair.

Zakuro smirked.

"I got him." Said Zakuro

"Finally you're being useful, brat." Replied Akuto.

"OK, you know what? Shut the hell up, won't you, mad scientist?"

"How dare you call me a mad scientist, you bi-"

"Shut up, both of you. We need to get going." Stopped them Sai. "Akuto, open the portal."

"But Sai sama, she-"

"I said, shut up."

"Yes."

Akuto pointed at the sky with his wand. Then, a little spark came out of it and started to grow. It kept growing until it was big enough to have one creature go through it. One by one, the trio started walking into the portal. Zakuro was the last one. Hiruma felt that something was pushing him towards the portal forcefully.

"_Crap."_ Thought Hiruma."_My body is being controlled and I can't break out. What should I do? I can't let those bastards win! I have to fight!"_

Hiruma tried to break out as hard as he could. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"It's useless." Said Zakuro. "There's no way you can break out without any magical experience. Give up."

"_Harder! Harder!"_

Hiruma tried once again. This time, he was trying to use that "powers" that he was able to summon when he's in danger. He tried, harder and harder. And finally…

Hiruma felt the pressure leaving his body. He immediately fell on the ground, but got up quickly. He did it. He broke the spell.

"I-impossible! How could you break my spell! Even high-skilled magicians can't break my _Imperious_ !" shouted Zakuro in shock.

She wanted to cast the spell again, but the portal was already closing.

"We'll meet again, Hiruma Yoichi. And when we'll do, we'll bring you to the dark side." She said before the portal closed.

Just then, Hiruma collapsed. Before he passed out, he saw a figure in a dark blue robe.

Hiruma woke up. He was in his bed. And a man was sitting near him. He immediately recognized the man. Hiruma have seen him just before he fell unconscious. Now he could study him more properly.

The man had short black hair, was very tall and in a dark blue robe with a silver "A " on it.

"Awake now, huh?." Said the man. "My name is Atticus. Are you feeling alright.?" He asked.

"What the hell has happened?" Hiruma asked in reply, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"You were attacked by the minions of the Dark Lord. I happened to arrive when the battle started."

"So let me get this straight…" Hiruma started. "YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T HELP ME OUT! YOU BASTARD! THEY'VE ALMOST TAKEN ME WITH THEM, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I wouldn't be much of a help. They were high classed-" Started Atticus.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of footsteps. They were approaching towards Hiruma's flat.

He took out his AK-46 and waited until the footsteps got lauder. Just then, he said to Atticus:

"Get out of here and fast."

"But-"

"I said, GET OUT!"

Atticus suddenly disappeared. Well, almost. He was watching from the ceiling, while being invisible.

The door was burst open, revealing two men. They took out their guns too, and the fight started. Hiruma was the first one to shoot. He shot bullets at each of them, concentrating on their arms and cloth. The two men surprisingly dodged the rain of bullets that Hiruma was making. Soon, he was out of bullets. It was their turn to shoot. Hiruma quickly hid behind his bed and waited for the right moment while recharging his gun. When it was recharged, he rapidly started shooting on them. Some of Hiruma's bullets finally injured the mysterious couple. They all stopped shooting.

"This is not the end, Hiruma Yoichi. We'll be back for the gun." Said one of the men.

With those words, they both disappeared. At the same moment, Atticus appeared out of nowhere with a curious look.

"Who were they, Hiruma?" he asked.

"They're from Russian mafia. That's all you need to know." Aswered Hiruma.

_"Wow, this kid sure pulled himself in big trouble." _Thought Atticus.

"Anyway, since you have magic powers, you must come with me. You're going to Hogwartsb this year and we must buy you-" he started.

"Who said that I'm coming, dumbass? I don't want to do anything with that "magic" crap you're talking about. When I said "get out", I've ment get out of here forever."

"But you have magic! If you won't go to Hogwarts, you'll get into much more trouble that you're in now!"

"I don't believe in this crap. Now get the hell outta here!"

Atticus disappered again, this time with sad look on his face.

_"Finally, he disappered."_ Thought Hiruma.

But still, one thing kept bugging him. What if that jerk was saying the truth? What if he really could get out of this damn world and try something new? What happened today, didn't feel like a dream at all. It was so real, it just couldn't be one. If he believed Atticus and went to King's Cross station in London, it could turn out like a big prank. Everything that happened today could just be a big prank. If he didn't go well... It'd remain like it is now. Moving to another apartment every month, with Russian mafia on his tail, watching his back for anyone following him, etc. He was thinking about moving to London anyway. It was the last place where the mafia will be searching for him.

Hiruma took out a backpack and put in some some pounds, his AK-46 and a thick notebook. This notebook had information about a lot of people. For example, since Hiruma was underage and couldn't buy bullets, plus his AK-46 required special ones that were only selled in Iraq, with this notebook, he could easily blackmail anyone who he needed and get the bullets with ease.

He took his laptop and started searching for tickets to London. It was August 20th now, and the next plane to London took of tommorow at 5 p.m. He clicked at the "buy the ticked button", but it turned out that all the tickets were already sold.

_"So all the tickets are sold already, huh? Well, it looks like I have to make a call." _Thought Hiruma.

He picked up his phone and dialed the airports office. After two minutes, a female voice spoke.

"Hello, this is Odaiba airport office, what can I do for you?" she said.

"I want one ticket for tomorrow's flight to London." answered Hiruma.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any places left. The next plane to London leaves at 10th September. Would you like to buy a ticket to the next flight?"

"I need tickets for this one. What's your name?"

"T-taeuchi Tsukino sir, why would you ask?" asked the woman.

"Taeuchi Tsukino hmmm..."

Hiruma took out his notebook and started listing the pages. After a short while, he stopped and a wide evil smile appeared on his face.

"Kekeke..."

"What's so funny?"

"Taeuchi Tsukino, how's your lover doing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a married woman!" she shouted. "I don't approve cheating!"

"That's strange, because I found out that you, while being sober, were flirting with a man in a bar. He shortly invited you to his house, and you accepted. Maybe I should tell your husband about this, and show him the security camera tape? If you don't want me to, better have one ticket ready for me tomorrow."

_"I have no other choice other than this. I don't want my husband to know!" _she thought.

"OK. Come to the №25 desk tomorrow. Say that you've come for the ticket." said the woman and hung up.

_Meanwhile, at Hogwarts_

"So, Atticus, did you succeed on your mission?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No sir. I've failed. Please forgive me." Answered Atticus.

"But why did you fail?"

"When I got there, three people were attacking him and I couldn't do anything. After that, I tried to convince him to go with me, but he didn't believe me and told me to get out and never come again. What should we do now, sir?"

"Don't worry Atticus, I'm sure he'll come." he smiled.

Dumbledore looked at the window and thought:

_"Hiruma Yoichi, why do you attract so much attention?" _


	5. Chapter 4

**YA HA! It's been a while, I'm really sorry (blame my german school, not me.). Anyway here's the UPDATED version of this chapter. I don't know when I'm gonna write again, but I'll try to write one more chapter this weekend, 'kay? Alright, now enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be the happiest human alive.**

* * *

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

Hiruma stood in front of an old brick wall, thinking how could it be a passageway to the so-called _Diagon Alley. _

* * *

_Flashback_

The spikey-haired boy was walking down the long and boring streets of London. It's not like London was a boring place, but it just had some places where all colors turn to grey. The Kennington Road was one of the places.

Shops, houses, nothing out of the ordinary. Except that there was this one place, which could lead Hiruma to what he wants. The problem is, that letter that Dumbledore sent to him only said the street that place is on, and that it's a bar. It wouldn't be a problem if there was 2-3 bars on the road, but apparently, destiny decided to be a bitch today. He looked at the full of grey clouds sky. It was clear that it's going to rain soon. Hiruma noticed people taking out their umbrellas and since he didn't have one, he just entered the first bar that crossed his sight.

It wasn't very crowded inside, only a few men and women sitting down on old wooden chairs and sipping beer. The barmen didn't pay much attention to the newcomer, he just looked at him with surprise and didn't say anything. Hiruma walked to the bar stand. He only said one thing to the owner:

"I'm looking for the alley."

The barmen nodded, understanding that Hiruma doesn't want to talk and headed to the back entrance of the bar.

* * *

_End of a flashback_

The first place our black-haired protagonist went to, was a a place called "Gringott's Bank". He mainly did that because of his curiosity but also because he had to change his Japanese Yen into the money that they were using here. It was a huge building with walls made of a dark green stone and with two grey statues of wrinkly goblins in the front. Also, some golden letters were carved into the wall above the door, forming a message:

**_"If you are a thief, go ahead and try to steal something. Even if you'll get what you want, you'll never come out and die in the catacombs."_**

The message was filled with terrifying and cold-hearted words. But Hiruma've seen too many terrible things in his life to be scared just from a message. So he opened the big black door that led to the inside of the building.

The black-haired wasn't surprised to see white marble walls and endless counters of dark blue stone.

What did surprise him a bit, was who was standing behind them.

They were all wrinkly grey- skinned goblins, who much resembled the two statues at the entrance. Hiruma only raised an eyebrow, too many strange things happened with him.

One of the goblins looked at the only-human-in-his-sight and asked:

"What do you need?"

The rest happened without words. Hiruma showed the goblin his Yen, the creature nodded and gestured him with a finger to follow.

They entered a small room with golden walls, black floor and yellow ceiling, with no furniture, but big white "slot machines"*. All the machines had different symbols on them. There were Euros, Dollars, Pounds and other. The goblin walked to the machine with the "Yen" on it. The goblin showed his hand to the spiky- haired boy, asking for money.

"Don't tell me what to do." Growned Hiruma, but gave him the money anyway, there was no point in arguing.

The goblin put the money in a hole, and pulled the white lever near it. The numbers on the machine spun, just like in a casino. When it stopped, it showed the following numbers:

50 (galleons), 126 (sickle) and 256 (knut).

The goblin put the money in three small bags and gave the them to Hiruma. He then guided the boy out of the bank.

_Time skip_

Hiruma found the alley very interesting. There were a lot of different shops that sold very strange things. For example, there was this shop which sold skulls, cursing charms that looked like lucky charms, books with dark magic and, a thing that he liked the most, the "Trojan Snake Virus". It looked like a small black statue of snake , except it was moving a bit and it's eyes were glowing with bloody red color. The snake was made for gathering information, which was why Hiruma liked it the most. You just have to say the name of the target, and it will gather all the data, by biting the chosen person. When it bites the victim, the victim doesn't feel anything. After a bite, the snake absorbs a drop or two of the target's blood, which means it also copies all of the memories he/she has. Also, when bought, the snake sets some sort of a "connection", and to everyone, except the owner, the snake becomes invisible. Hiruma really wanted to buy it, and he had enough money but, he needed to speak _Pastelounge, _whatever that is_. _So he exited the shop, and went to a bookstore that was just across the street.

_Harry's p.o.v. _

Hagrid was paying for the books, so I was bored and went for a walk in the book shop that we were in. I still couldn't believe that I was "The Boy Who Lived" and that I won't see the Dursleys for the whole year! A year without crappy food, endless punishments and mostly, a year without my annoying cousin! I was also going to go to some sort of school for wizards and witches! And here I thought that my life was horrible and boring. Slowly, I've started to imagine how is it like in there, learning and seeing all the stuff that I thought only existed in fantasy books.

I snapped out out of my dream wonderland when I heard the bell ring. That meant a customer was coming in. Since I had nothing to do, my eyes switched from the endless bookshelves to the door, so I could see who just entered. It was a boy around 11-12 years old I'd say, a bit taller than me, with unusually spikey black hair that defied gravity and long elf-like ears. He was dressed like a punk and his clothes looked a bit expensive. He also was wearing two silver rings on his right ear and apparently, was chewing something. What surprised me the most, was his eyes. That boy had green eyes just like me. Though it might be a coincidence, I've never seen a green-eyed person before, other that myself. I also felt something very dangerous about him, and my intuition told me to stay away from him. But still, I couldn't help but being interested in him.

The mysterious boy looked around the store carelessly, looked around it again and then his eyes stopped at me. Only then I realized that I've been staring at him the whole time.

"What're you looking at?" He asked carelessly.

"O-oh, nothing I'm very sorry!" I answered cowardly.

"Tch." He said and walked away.

I didn't know why was I scared of him so much. He just seemed so... terryfying.

But still, I couldn't help but be interested in that boy.

I wanted to study his behaviour more, but Hagrid called me, so I followed him out of the shop.

_Normal p.o.v._

_"Hmm..."_ Thought Hiruma _"What the hell was __wrong with that guy? He just kept staring at me like a retard."_

He then quickly threw the weird boy out of his head and started searching for the books that needed. Soon, his hands were holding a thick pile of books. The boy paid for them, and was about to exit the shop, when he noticed a strange book on one of the shelfs. He took it from the shelf, just to see how it looks.

It was a black book with a bloody red symbol that you summon satan with. Also, some strange words, in a strange language were written. The book looked really the pages were light brown and torn in some places. Hiruma wanted to open the mysterious book, when he heard a scared voice.

"T-take it."

Hiruma turned around, to see the owner of the shop, scared to death and not moving a muscle.

"I can't. It's probably very expensive. And what the hell is wrong with you-"

"It's for free. Just take it. Take it and never come back."

The scared man then ran to the storage room and locked the door. Apparently, he wanted Hiruma to go away.

"Tch."

Still confused about what happened, the black-haired boy exited the shop and started to walk away. The owner then unlocked the storage room, looked around and was convinced that the boy was gone.

_"Thank __goodness, he's gone. I hope that this demon will never come back again."_

_Back to Hiruma. _

He looked at the "to buy list". There was one thing left. The wand.

Hiruma knew that the best place that sold wands was "Olivander's". Since the alley didn't have any split ways, he just continued walking, until he reached the right place.

The shop looked kinda old, the walls were already darker than they should be, the glass was scratched in some places and a lot of cardboard boxes were on the display. Clearly, the person who owned this shop probably either didn't want to do a reconstruction or he didn't have enough money to do it. To the teen, the obvious answer was number one. He heard too many good things about this shop to think that it didn't have enough customers. Hiruma opened the door and took a step inside the shop.

The inside looked pretty much like anyone would expect. Filled with closed and open boxes, not-so-fancy lights and some wooden sticks lying on the floor. Those were wands.

Hiruma looked around and saw an old man in his 80's with small glasses.

"How can I help you?" Asked he.

"I need a wand."

"Very well. Wait here please."

After 2-3 minutes, the man came with some strange instruments that were probably used in measuring.

"Your wand arm please."

Hiruma showed the old man his left arm and the owner started taking measures like the length of the hand, thickness of the hand, space between fingers etc. etc. When he was done, the man disappeared in the pile of small boxes, bringing out a big one. He then started to give the wands to Hiruma.

Hiruma waved the first wand. Nothing happened. That happened again and again, until almost all possible wands were tried. The owner of the shop stopped and said with a serious tone:

"I'm afraid I may not have a wand for you."

_Some other place_

"So, how did your mission go and where's Hiruma Yoichi?" asked the man in the dark clothes.

"We failed to capture him. A wizard appeared and took Hiruma away." Said Akuto.

The man was very disappointed with this team. But right now, they were the only ones who agreed to follow him. Soon, his previous followers will assemble and together, they'll either _**crush them** _or _**make ******__t_hem join.

"Be patient. For now, let's leave him alone. The chosen one will be a burden if he won't know how to control his powers. You're now dismissed."

The trio nodded and disappeared.

_Back to Hiruma_

_"_What the fuck do you mean by that!?" Yelled Hiruma. He was filled with rage. After all this, he still couldn't find a wand. A fuckin' wand!

"There's no wand that matches for you. It means that you're either not a wizard at all or..."

"Or what!?"

Th man didn't say anything. He just went to one of the boxes, picked up a wand and showed it to Hiruma.

The wand was black, with stains of blood and nearly 15 inches tall.

"This is the only wand left. Demons Tail and Pine."

Hiruma waved the wand and this time, something happened.

Bright red flames were coming out of the wand

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! A cliffhanger. Yay! Don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**YA HA! Whoa, I posted this chapter faster than I thought. Anyway, I'm sorry that this one is short but I really have to study for my finals. Again, I don't know when can I post another chapter. Please bear with me.**

**BTW, I want to thank Mashy-Gaara4life for the ideas!**

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on the planet.**

* * *

_Ollivander's p.o.v._

_"No. I-it couldn't be!" _

But it was.

Before him, stood the boy who gained the next demon lord's powers.

Somehow, the shop owner saw this coming, but not so soon as he thought

_20 years earlier._

Ollivander was having another peaceful morning in his shop. Today was usually the day when all the young wizards with their rushed and worried parents would hurry to his shop to buy a wand. But the alley still was asleep, free of humming and sounds of endless footsteps. After all, it was only six in the morning. All the shops usually opened at 8 o'clock, so mister Ollivander had plenty of time to enjoy his cup of delicious black coffee.

He was too far away in his dreamland to notice that it started to get hotter inside. Slowly, large drops of sweat were running down his chin. When he finally snapped out of his dreams, it was too late.

Everything happened quick.

The room heated up so much, that you couldn't even imagine how many degrees it was. Then, somewhere on the wooden floor, a small but a lively flame rose. It grew bigger and bigger until it didn't seem beautiful anymore.

It was terrifying.

Only then, the poor man had realised who was his first guest today.

Rising from the pure Hell's fire, stood the Devil himself, a creature only spoken in Bible and fantasy books.

But there he stood. Half human, half demon with red skin, a pointy tail an sharp as knifes horns. And his eyes.

Pitch black. Showing no emotions and even if it was hot in the shop at that moment, the wizard felt like he spend his night in Alaska. So cold, emotionless and fearsome were those eyes.

The Devil looked down on Ollivander and spoke:

"Mortal, listen to me or I'll burn you to ashes."

The "Mortal" nodded in terror, awaiting what's going to happen next.

"In 9 years, another mortal will be born. But he'll be no ordinary mortal. He'll be the next ruler of Hell. To accomplish that, I give you exactly 20 years to make a suitable wand, that can only be made from the Tree of Terror and a piece of my tail. If you won't accomplish that, you will die a painful and miserable death. You better not fail me."

With that, the current ruler of Hell disappeared, leaving nothing that talked of his presence behind.

The temperature fell down to the normal one and the floor didn't have any burns. But on the place that the Devil stood, were left a red pointy object and a chunk of black wood.

_Back in our time_

Yes, his eyes did not lie to him.

In front of him, stood the boy who summoned Hell's Fire..

_normal p.o.v._

Hiruma was a little bit surprised with the outcome and stopped. He touched the point of the wand, just to make sure if the fire was real.

The point of the wand was literally as hot as _hell._

Ollivander looked at the boy, expecting some kind of reaction. But Hiruma's face was completely anamased. After all, he didn't show much emotions, except anger, or sometimes, craziness.

"Old man, What the fuck just happened?"

The "old man" didn't drop a word.

"Tch. Seems like you don't know. So how much do I need to pay for the wand?"

The shop owner finally spoke.

"9 Galleons."

Hiruma took out some gold coins from the small bag and left them on the table as he leaved the shop.

Before he closed the door behind him, Hiruma could hear some of Ollivander's words.

"Devil's son...Hell's Fire"

_"This is getting really strange. I should find some information later." _ He thought. _"But right now,my main concern is a place to stay."_

_Some hours later_

Hiruma was in his hotel room, lying on the bed and searching through the internet with his computer

_"Hmm... I can't find anything about the wizards or Pastelounge, but I'm not surprised" _He thought. _"Maybe I should lay my hands on the underground blogs."_

He typed "Pastelounge" again, but this time, he entered a special code.

This code was used by hackers and mafia to get to that part of the internet where all the plans and strategies are discussed. It was also a code to all the sites that provided true information, now trusted television anymore. Hiruma was planning to use this code to find something about the wizard world.

Surprisingly, he did.

_Pastelonge- a language that allows you to speak with snakes and command them. Earlier was taught in Hogwarts in the Slytherin house, but got cancelled, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore__ later said that it was too dangerous. As in today, there are not many wizards who speak the mentioned language._

Hiruma clicked the word Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts- A school of witchcraft and __wizardry that teaches kids who had experienced their own magic_ **(AN: I'm sorry for the bad explanation, forgive me.)**._ Students are usually accepted from 11 years old. They spend seven years learning how to control their magic. There are four houses that the students can be placed into. The one decision who makes the decision is The Sorting Hat . Hogwarts is not the only school for young wizards. There are three more schools located in Japan and France, the location of the last school could not be found._

Now the thing that the boy was interested in was the four houses.

_There are four so-called houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hifflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat decides which house does the student belong to, by studying his/hers personality.__  
_

_"This will do for now." _Hiruma thought. _"I should get some rest."_

_Somwhere near_

"Hey Zakuro, are you sure that you can keep up this illusion?"

"Since when did you start worrying about me?"

"I'm not worried about you, dumbass. I'm worried about our mission."

"This kind of illusion will stay no matter what, as long as this bracelet is on."

"Stop talking now. We're entering. We can speak when we'll get to the rooms."

"Yes Sai-sama."

The trio then walked into the hotel.


	7. Chapter 6

**YA HA! I'm baaaack! I'm almost free from my finals, only two more to go.**

**This chapter is short 'cause I didn't want to make wait you guys longer.**

**BTW. I'm a Christian. Just in case.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy this chapter! And please, review and I will bake you virtual cookies!**

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be as happy as hell.**

* * *

"Sir, we've received the message . Hiruma Yoichi is going to come to Hogwarts this year." Said Atticus.

"Good, now please tell all the teachers and tell them not to mention anything about the prophecy to the students and Hiruma himself."

"Yes Sir."

Atticus walked out of the room, leaving Albus Dumbledore alone once again.

_"In three days I'm going to meet you, Hiruma Yoichi." _He thought. _"The boy who is said to be the next Demon Lord. I wonder what's it going to be like."_

_Back to Hiruma_

Hiruma was pissed off. **Really **pissed of.

* * *

_Le Flashback_

_"I'm not going to sleep on the couch, you go there!"_

_"If you don't want to sleep on a couch, you'll have to sleep with me!"_

_"You pervert! Just go and sleep on the damn couch!"_

_"Get the fuck off my bed!"_

_"Is this how you treat a lady?!"_

_"Lady, my ass! You're nothing but a bitch!"_

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"_

_The two stopped arguing and looked at the person who just entered their room._

_It was Hiruma, **really mad **and holding a gun. He had just knocked out the wooden door that seemed perfectly fine a second ago. The devilish boy looked at the trio. There was something really odd about them. But that still didn't stop him from scaring the shit out of those fuckers._

_"Kekekeke, I'm going to kill you for waking me up in the middle of the night. Get ready, we're playing hide and seek."_

_A big shiver ran down Akuto and Zakuro's spine. And Sai, who always looked cold now looked like he was about to piss his pants._

_"Aaaaaah! Please don't kill us! I'll do anything! Anything!" He yelled._

_The two just didn't know how do they need to react to this. Sai, their fearsome leader was begging on his knees. They looked at the person once more and..._

_"Didn't you understand what I just said?" _

_The boy was truly scary. An aura of pure evil was surrounding him. His eyes had that glow that you know that you're fucked. And it's not guaranteed that you're gonna come back alive._

_Zakuro and Akuto slowly started to shrink._

_"Please spare our lives!"_

_"Che. Alright I'll leave you alone." He turned and started to walk towards the door. Then he looked at them again. "But if you ever disturb me again, kekekekeke, you know what will happen."_

_With that, he walked away._

_The moment he was gone, Sai was back in his chair, acting as cold as he always did, like nothing happened. _

_Akuto and his female companion hat yet to wonder what mysteries that scary boy was hiding. _

_"Wait, that was Hiruma Yoichi, the boy we were looking for!" Said Zakuro_

_"I'm really glad that we changed our __appearances."_

_They really did. Sai now had medium __length black hair, Zakuro had a blond ponytail and Akuto had short red hair. Of course, all of them changed their clothes._

_Le Flashback over_

* * *

Throwing away the memories from last night, he went back to what he was doing.

Studying that mysterious black book.

Now that he looked closer, he noticed that there was a big drawing with the All Seeing Eye on front cover. Hiruma was kinda surprised to see it because he thought that The All Seeing Eye was a symbol for Illuminati. Well it's not like he believed or didn't believe in them, he was just neutral.

There were also some letters in Latin that he couldn't understand. When he tried to open the book, it didn't even budge. Then he noticed a lock in a form of a silver snake.

_"Hmmm... A snake. Does that mean you must open it with Pastelounge? Maybe I should try it."_

He said "Open". Nothing happened. Then he thought that maybe the command should be more strict.

_"I command you to open."_

This time, a hiss came out of his mouth. It sounded exactly like snakes hiss. The book opened, revealing old yellow pages in some weird hieroglyphics. Apparently they were showing how to do spells or something. Hiruma tried to read one of them but no matter how hard he tried, nothing happened. So he closed the book, got dressed and went outside to buy the Virus Snake.

It didn't take long for him to find the shop. The snake was still there, looking at him with its small red eyes.

He opened the door of the shop. It looked really gothic inside. Skulls, black walls, strange candles with black flame. Only a small lantern was shining so you could see almost nothing, except figures.

_"Welcome." _Said a mysterious voice._ "What would you like to buy?" _It asked.

"The Virus Snake."

_"Oh I see. Well go ahead and try to form a bond with__ it."_

_"Come to me."_ Hiruma hissed.

Nothing happened.

_"Come to me, I command you!"_

Nothing happened.

_"How dare you disobey me? I said come to me!"_

He still heard nothing.

_Bite_

Hiruma felt that something has bitten his arm and now was sucking blood from it. He also felt that he now had some sort of a telepathically contact with someone.

_"Oh, it looks like the snake liked you. You can now take__ it."_

"How much must I pay for it?"

_"There is no need to pay. The snake liked you. That's all you_ need."

"Che."

Hiruma exited the shop and went back to his room in the hotel to study that snake more.

When he got there, he noticed that the whole time it was hidden from everyone's eyes, sitting on Hiruma's shoulder. When they were alone it _spoke_.

_"Massster." _It said. _"What would you like me to do?"_

_"I don't need you right now. You may sleep."_

_"Yess, Masster."_

The snake closed its red eyes and went to sleep.

Hiruma looked at the calendar.

_"Three more days, huh?"_


	8. Chapter 7

**YA-HA! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait. *bows* **

**This one is only 1000+ words too, but if I wrote more, I would have had you wait very long.**

**Hiruma: Che. You lazy ass. SadAngel262 does not own Eyeshield 21 or Harry Potter.**

**Me: If I did, no one (except Voldemort) would have died. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Hiruma looked at the book. He **is **going to figure out how the hell does one read this weird-ass hieroglyphics. He opened the book and started to concentrate.

The first thing that he noticed about the letters is that they kinda looked like some strange shapes and didn't resemble any letters in any language that he's ever seen. They also weren't written very carefully. It looked like somebody was in a rush. There was also something brown on the page. Was that blood?

He didn't pay attention and started to exam the weird letters.

ᐃᔪᐤ ᐃᔨᒧᐅᓐ ᓃᔥᑕᒻᐹᔅᑌᒋᓂᑲᓐ

ᐃᔨᔨᐤ ᐊᔨᒧᐧᐃᓐ ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ

ᐅᐃᑭᐱᑎᐊ:ᓇᒻᒥᓂᖅ ᐱᓕᕆᕝᕕᖃᐅᖅᑐᓄᑦ ᐊᐅᓚᑕᐅᔪᑦ ᐊᑐᐊᒐᖅ, ᐱᓇᓱᐊᕐᓂᖅ

That was what the first page said. He couldn't think of any way to actually read the writing.

_"Che."_ Thought Hiruma. _"I can't lose to some damn book."_

_30 minutes later _

_"This is getting on my nerves... grrrrrr..."_

_1 hour later. _

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I FIGURE THIS SHIT OUT!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS DAMN BOOK!? I swear, I will tear this apart and let it burn in hell. Then I'll find the author and kill him, slowly, so he will feel all the misery that I went through. And then..."

_"Masster."_

Hiruma saw that the snake has been sitting on his shoulder the entire time. He suddenly had an idea.

_"Maybe this snake can read those weird hieroglyphics." _He thought, slowly calming down.

"Can you read this?" The boy asked.

_"Yess."_

The snake's eyes started to glow very bright. As it started to analyze the text the, red letters appeared in the air

_The knowledge of many Devil Lords lies beneath this page_

_Every successor has mastered it_

_If you can't do so, a curse of Eternal Misery will be placed upon you. The countdown of 2840 days will now begin. _

"Aaaah!"

Hiruma felt like something was burning into his skin on his right arm. He looked at it, only to be rather surprised.

On his right arm was written 2840.

_"What the hell!?"_ Hiruma thought. _"Wait, that must be the number of days. 2840 days is approximately 8 years. But 8 years before what?"_

He turned the page and suddenly realized that he could now understand what was written. Hell, he even could write and talk in it!

A lot of interesting things were hidden in this book. Thousands of spells and drawings written in black ink that were showing how to summon creatures from Hell by drawing the shown symbols, saying the correct words and where to pay attention. Also, almost for each summoning, many different and strange materials were listed. There were also some empty pages. Hiruma figured out that they would be if someone else wanted to write something.

There were also several potion recipes, tips on how to get several ingredients and on how to train some creatures to behave. Even though none of this really interested him, he did find a very interesting summon.

_Dämonenflügel_

_Also known as the "Wings of a demon." Was used by countless demon lords for a travelling purpose. Was at first illegal but later, in 23 BC got established as one of the requirements for becoming the next ruler._

_Materials for the summon_

_White chalk from the Wicked Mountain in Russia, Bat skin (any type), The Essence Of Amnesia._

_"The essence of amnesia? Hmm... I better look it up."_

He listed a few pages in the book until he found what he wanted.

_The Essence Of Amnesia_

_A very rare herb on the black market. Costs around 30 galleons each. Getting the herb yourself is physically and mentally impossible, since it grows in a place where even the most powerful of demons cant go without preparations that require at least 2 years of meditation. The only other way is to contact the Elder of the 3rd Underworld and make a deal, by giving a part of your soul to become his slave._

_"Hmmm."_

He listed some more pages until he found information about the chalk

_The chalk from that mountain is one of the best and is very good for summoning spells. It's not very hard to get but it can cost quite a lot of money. _

Hiruma turned the page back to the spell and noticed a small handwriting underneath.

_The __ingredients can be bought in the Knockturm alley at a cheap price. Search for the shop with no name. Pay attention to the shopkeeper's hands. _

_"The Knockturm alley, huh? I think I already heard about it somewhere. Might as well check it out." _He thought.

With this thought he grabbed his bag and headed for the Knockturm alley.

The alley was not very far away from The Leaky Cauldron and was easy to find. Hiruma noticed that people in black robes were looking at him and muttering something.

_"Who is this kid?"_

_"What strange clothes..."_

_"Is it a mudblood?"_

_"Such a disgrace!" _

The boy just ignored all the talking and continued to walk. His anger for today was completely wasted by that goddamned book.

As he walked by the countless shops, he didn't find at least one with no name at all.

Just like that, Hiruma continued to walk down the Kennington ally until he reached a dirty, old-looking shop.

And guess what? It had no name.

He smirked and pushed the door.

Needless to say, the outside gave the exactly same atmosphere as the outside of the shop.

**_Hello, how can I help you?_**

Hiruma recognized that voice. It was the same guy who sold him the snake!

"Y-you," He started. "you're the one who sold me the snake yesterday!"

**_Why yes. Kufufufufufu. So, what brings you here__ now?_**

_"What the hell?" _Thought Hiruma. _"But if you think about it, it makes a bit of sense. He could run two shops." _

"Anyway." He said. "I'm looking for these." The boy showed him a paper with the names of the ingredients.

**_Ooooh, I see. I'll be back in a minute._ **

After some time, he came back with two black boxes.

_**One of these boxes contains everything you need. The other contains a deadly curse. Now, which one will you choose?**_

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUN! A cliffhanger!**


End file.
